


【Venom/Eddie 】Be Relax

by Falcon_lion



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion





	【Venom/Eddie 】Be Relax

「艾迪，你的心跳加速、體溫......。」  
「好！猛毒，先不要打攪我的思緒。」

猛毒那帶著悶哼的震動聲響像是滴入了水池的石子，讓艾迪的身體像漣漪一樣震動了一下，他朝著空氣揮了揮手，像是要叫並沒有現形的猛毒安靜。

記者拉了拉許久沒有穿過的西裝、整了整領帶，他等等要採訪的人棘手且狡猾，在這個等待的期間他必須冷靜心神且專注。

他看著眼前被自己捏緊而有些皺褶的小抄，上面的問題如同他平時一樣既刁鑽卻不失目標性，他再次檢視過後塞入了胸前的口袋中。

緊張？是，他在緊張。

而艾迪·布洛克已經經歷很多類似的情況，而他當然自有一套放鬆的方式。

他將身體完全靠入了背後的椅子上，稍稍放鬆舒展過於僵硬的肢體、將含於口中的濁氣慢慢的吐出，他閉上雙眼——距離開始採訪還有20分鐘。

他在腦中重複了被採訪人的資料、性格、對於第一個問題回答的推敲，在腦中快速整理如何應對及如何問出他所需的一切。

猛毒看著他的艾迪即使閉上眼睛，人類緊繃的腦袋仍然無法停止對於工作的思考，而身為他的共生體很樂意為他的宿主排解各種需求。

放鬆肌肉，簡單。

那黑色如同黏液一般的觸手從人類的皮膚下從滿湧而出，以流水般細細流動包覆著人類略顯僵硬的肌肉，用著奇異且人類無法做到的方式蠕動按摩著，那柔軟不失韌性的按壓讓艾迪差點從椅子上彈震而起。

「兄弟！你在做什麼？」他發現自己無法動彈，對方黑色的觸手幾乎將他抱過妥當，全身上下幾乎沒有遺漏——包括他難以言喻的位置。

一陣陣酸麻如同電流的快感從下腹湧上，從那時開始就沒有個正常性生活的男人哪裡可以忍受這樣的刺激，很快他就感到自己的分身變得有精神，尾椎酥麻的幾乎快將他融化，艾迪幾乎咬緊了牙根才沒有發出了呻吟。

「艾迪，你的睪酮激素正在上升。」不只賀爾蒙，包括心跳、呼吸、以及身體的各個素質皆往上飆升。

猛毒從他頸後竄出，在空氣中化為了一個如同異形般的頭顱，一雙蒼白無神的上吊眼盯著他的宿主瞧。

人類一雙淡色的眼睛緊閉著、眉毛幾乎扭曲皺起，雙頰、耳尖到後頸處染上了漂亮的酡紅色，身體的肌肉沒有放鬆反而更加的緊繃。

身為共生體，他可以完全了解他宿主的想法、感受以及分析他的情緒，猛毒從原本的樂意解愁變成了好奇，他從沒認真了解過人類這個種族的所有行為(大多的知識都是從各個宿主身上學習到)，從這個方面以及他的身體素質、賀爾蒙去做推敲，外星生物體認為──他的人類發情了。

「艾迪。」猛毒輕輕的喚了聲，不是平常那種於他體內發出的聲響，而是如同人類說話的方式，  
震動著空氣發出聲波在他耳邊輕輕呼喊，帶著些許濕濡的氣息，並用著那僅只有外星生物才會有的長舌頭舔了舔那染成艷紅的耳廓。

外星生物並沒有想自己為何這麼做，或許出於本能、或著是認為他的人類需要。

「唔......，夠了，猛毒、嗯......。」艾迪聲線顫抖，說出口的每一字每一句像是捏著舌頭般梗著聲音，他在忍耐情慾，而他的共生體並不喜歡他忍耐──那太娘炮了。

「艾迪，你是我的。」像是昭示著佔有以及他的所有，外星生物將自己放出了人類的體外化作了那平時包裹著他的那個巨大的怪物外貌，將他的人類抱在了懷中，並用著從體內及體外的的聲音同時告知著他的人類。「我能幫你解決。」

「不需......。」人類未出口的話語被外星生物的舌頭堵住，他的舌頭有些不同於人類，膩滑卻又柔順了些，艾迪知道自己用力氣去啃咬也無法傷他半毫——即使他並沒有這麼做。

他的共生體並不會言愛，那充滿著佔有以及任性的話語可能就是他所謂的感情表達。

那個容易吃醋、容易動怒，卻又在其他方面聽從以及依賴於他的共生體。

不再有力氣反駁任何他的舉動，猛毒如同液體般的觸手在人類身上所有地方漫遊揉捏，那些觸手在他的西裝衣服底下就像他裏頭生了蟲一般，外星生物不斷刺激著他的乳尖以及他自己所知各個敏感部位，讓他幾乎無法在他身上直起腰根，那該死的共生體能夠知道他喜歡被觸摸哪裡，而這時的艾迪只想著他的衣服已經完蛋了，他看著帳起的西裝褲褲襠上頭已經被自己的前液濡濕，而猛毒正試著讓他更糟。

「艾迪，你感覺很舒服。」人類的舌頭很小，外星生物體用著自己較為粗大的舌頭與他的人類交纏，感受著人類口腔的一切位置、以及他舌頭上所有的細小舌苔。

從以往的生活到現在，他僅只覺得舌頭是用來進食或是嚇阻敵人用的，而現在這個器官可以讓他的人類感受到"舒服"，他為此感到滿足。

喜歡？對，他喜歡這種感覺。

他想起了那天寄生在那女人身上時，與艾迪親吻的畫面，他知道身為外星生物體的他並不適合與人類唇與唇接觸(畢竟他是否有嘴唇都需待認知)，但他非常滿意現在這個樣子。

猛毒用著舌頭輕舔著人類厚實豐滿的唇瓣，感受著他因快感而喘出的氣息，試著學習他在那次與安妮的吻一樣，用著舌尖及舌腹在他的唇尖上上頭輾壓，然後竄入其中掠奪，看著他似乎也開始感到舒服的含吮著回應，甚至帶著些許力道輕輕反咬著他的舌尖──猛毒突然覺得自己可能無法太過冷靜。

將人類翻了個身讓他面對已經在外頭成形的共生體，分了點軀體讓他可以靠著背後，然後把那雙顫抖的雙腿支起，他呈現雙腳跨開的姿態，將那脆弱的下體完全暴露於在他的共生體面前。

「哈、猛毒......唔，你別......、別在這時候。」雖然知道對方早就將他身體看得透，甚至連內臟健康與否都比自己還要清楚，但屬於人類的羞恥感讓他根本無法冷靜的燒紅了臉，而他的共生體並沒有給他太多的餘韻去說話，在他斷斷續續說話的期間外星生物仍然用著那如同異形般的舌頭絞弄著人類的口腔，以及說話時需要使用的到的舌頭，似乎上了癮。

人類該怎麼處理性慾？

並不需要開口詢問，他們之間幾乎可以不需要開口對話，共生體與宿主可以是一體，也能夠是不同的個體，猛毒可以直接從艾迪的身上找尋著他喜愛被碰觸的位置，甚至需求，就像前面所說的，他樂於滿足他。

猛毒將那有些礙事的褲頭解開，裏頭緊繃已久的性器因為沒有阻擋物而彈出，隨即黑色的觸手如潮流般攀上，刺激著流水的小孔，以及龜頭旁邊的冠狀溝都細細蹭過一遍、感受著莖身上頭的每個突起，模仿著人類性交抽插的方式去磨蹭著幾欲噴發的陰莖。

「阿、嗯......。」艾迪仰起了脖子，抑著喉頭發出了性感的呻吟，他終於脫離了纏著他的舌頭，大口喘著粗氣，雙腿因為快感而發顫緊縮，腳趾也爽的捲了起來，不可否認的，猛毒所有的觸摸以及愛撫都讓他舒服到幾乎快要抓狂──直到他感覺到後頭傳來的些微脹痛感。

「等......，等等、兄弟！」他雙手想要拉住已經往更為私處戳弄的黑色觸手，但對方的力氣更大，纏繞在他雙手的黑色肢體幾乎讓他無法動彈，艾迪無法阻止自己的褲子被脫下，然後眼睜睜的看著黑色的觸手在他的肛門處按壓擠弄，甚至往裏頭鑽去，從那頭傳來的痠脹感幾乎讓他尖叫出聲。「那裡很髒，別這樣、唔......天吶！猛毒！」

「髒？你才不髒！」猛毒裂開嘴並在他腦內發出了如同怒吼一般的叫聲，而那些觸手像要表示著如他所言的在每次進出穴口時慢慢變的粗大，他可以看到周圍的皺褶慢慢被撐開到艷紅，然後跟著他前頭愛撫的韻律一同頂弄著，當然，身為共生體的外星生物知道他的宿主敏感的所有位置。

「唔......，別。」艾迪的所有尖叫因為猛毒的動作而變調，從尾椎不斷傳來陌生的刺激以及前頭的快感幾乎快將他的腦袋融化，他無法思考以及應變，人類的雙腿被外星生物體拉起拉開，像是被釘在一坨黑色的液體中，在裏頭掙扎著而沉淪。

黑色柔韌的根根觸手慢慢地解開了他西裝襯衫鈕釦，露出了藏在裡頭的胸膛，上頭已經爬滿了猛毒的足跡，像是要將人類全身上下舔舐一遍，用著細長的末端將褐色的乳尖吸附啃咬，期間仍然持續操縱著他的觸肢佔有著他的人類。

艾迪幾乎無法直起腰，從尾椎延伸到大腦的刺激從口中呼出，變成了幾乎要將他喉嚨燒灼燙傷的溫度，人類已經放棄與外星共生體爭奪身體主權、甚至他現在也並不能這麼做，他的宿主只能被動的讓巨大的共生體抱在懷中。

在這個時候猛毒才有種將艾迪完全佔有的感覺，他滿足的看著艾迪在他的侵占下變得失控、露出了在外頭沒人看過的表情、發出了舒服的嘆息，口中喃喃咒罵著自己，這讓他忍不住再次伸出了舌頭與他的人類"接吻"。

在舔舐到他微張喘息著的厚實唇瓣時，人類下意識的輕含住外星生物遞來的舌尖，感受著對方毫不講理的糾纏掠奪，以及下方幾乎將他逼至高潮的挺弄，他的嗚咽呻吟被他吞回喉頭中，像是哽咽般的啜泣從他們舌與舌交纏的地方溢出，充斥著艾迪的耳邊，隨即渾身的痙攣以及噴灑而出的白濁才讓他知道自己被帶至高潮。

「好了......，該放開我了兄弟。」艾迪的聲音變的沙啞，甚至在每次張口說話時都帶著有些尖銳的刺痛感，他稍稍動了動手示意著他的共生體適可而止。

黑色如同液體一般的肢體緩慢地將人類壓向了沙發，在每一分地前進下黑色的液體像是被他給吞入一般慢慢消失在他身體裡，在人類的背脊碰到椅背時他的衣物已經重新穿著完畢，四周也沒有任何的異常，就像是方才的黑色怪物不存在似的。

他的身體沒有感覺到任何的疲憊，甚至更加的有精神，猛毒這個共生體與他的身體完全揉合成了一個強健的體魄，人類再次拉正了被扯的有些歪斜的領帶。

「下次別這麼做了。」除非你還想吃你最喜歡的巧克力及薯球。  
「這我可沒辦法答應你。」猛毒的聲音從體內響起，他雖然也喜歡巧克力跟薯球，但比起點心，他更喜歡正餐。「你比起它們更好吃。」

這時，艾迪才想到自己剛才射出的東西被體內的傢伙盡數吞畢，這讓他不禁躁紅了臉。

正當他要再開口教訓這個幾乎爬到他身上撒野的共生體時，眼前的大門打開，他的採訪者帶著輕盈的步伐入內。

「下次會讓你更舒服的，艾迪。」

在他從口袋中拿出小抄時，猛毒的聲音從體內深處緩緩湧上，甚至他可以感受到那觸手不安分的在他臀部蠕動了一番。

不是現在，別輕舉妄動。

艾迪放棄了與外星生物的爭辯，留了一個他以後不知是會後悔還是慶幸的結尾。

END?


End file.
